Episode 6
is the sixth episode of the Grand Blue anime. Plot As it nears the time for the German language test, Iori begs Chisa to sit near him during the test so he could cheat off of her to which Chisa profusely refused. Since they couldn't rely on Chisa's help, Iori, Kōhei and their classmates discuss on how to sneak cheat sheets inside the venue. Each of them comes out with their own plan, but all their plans failed and they have to retake the test. Later, a party is held in Grand Blue for Aina, who is being officially inducted into Peek a Boo. However, when the party starts, she perceives herself as the only sane member of the group as each of them display behaviours that she deemed to be abnormal. The party drags on until only the main group are left. As the after party is about to begin, Aina begs the others to put on some clothes before going to the convenience store with Chisa. While waiting for them to return, Iori and Kōhei get into an argument that leads them to play a Pocky game in order to resolve their argument. The situation soon escalates and by the time Aina and Chisa return to the shop they find the others in the middle of Yakyūken, which infuriates Aina. On the day after the party, Tokita and Kotobuki try to run the new members through hand signals which are essential for their next diving trip. But since non of them are able to passed, they spend the rest of the day learning them. During this, Nanaka finds out that Iori is having trouble bonding with Chisa. The next day, Nanaka pairs Iori and Chisa up as diving buddies in hope to strengthen their bond. After some awkward moment between Aina and the members' habit of changing in public, they head out to sea for their diving session. While diving, Iori notices Chisa's true nature and begins to enjoy diving with her. After they resurface, each of the new members, with the exception of Chisa, expresses their enjoyment being underwater. When Nanaka sees Iori is having a conversation with Chisa, she comments that she is glad that her plan works. However, this turns to be short-lived when Chisa seemingly pushes Iori into the sea as a retaliation for his comments regarding her butt. Characters in Order of Appearance # Iori Kitahara # Chisa Kotegawa # Kōhei Imamura # Hajime Nojima # Shinichirō Yamamoto # Yū Mitarai (Debut) # Kenta Fujiwara (Debut) # Aina Yoshiwara # Azusa Hamaoka # Shinji Tokita # Ryūjirou Kotobuki # Nanaka Kotegawa Difference(s) from the Manga *In the manga, Aina is insisted to change clothes indoor which leads the others to wait for her inside the shop, only for her to come out with her "Cakey" makeup, infuriating Iori and Kōhei. It then shows PAB's new members being taught on how to put on their diving gear. However, these scenes were removed entirely from the anime. *Chisa's behaviour while diving is slightly altered in the anime where she is shown less intense and her interaction with a sea cucumber is intentional rather than accidental. *In the manga, Chisa didn't retaliate by pushing Iori into the sea but instead forces him to kneel inside the diving shop, leading Nanaka to panic over the situation while the others express their disappointment towards Iori. __FORCETOC__ Category:Series Category:Anime Category:Episodes